leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Amumu/Background
Story Perhaps one of the oddest champions in the League of Legends is the Yordle known as Amumu . His life before joining the League remains unknown... especially to Amumu . All he remembers is that he woke up alone inside a pyramid within the Shurima Desert. He was entwined in mummy wrappings and he could not feel his heart beat. Furthermore, he felt a deep sadness that he could not entirely explain; he knew he missed his parents, though he could not remember who they were. Dropping to his knees, Amumu wept into his bandages. No matter what he did, it seemed he could never stop his tears or sadness. Eventually he stood up, determined to wander the world to discover his past. Amumu traveled all across southern Valoran - a feat that is not easily dismissed. While Amumu still hasn't learned much about his past, he has learned a great deal about who he has become. He is most assuredly undead, though he harbors none of the evil characteristics typical of undead beings. He also seems to keep trouble at arm's length; Amumu was able to traverse all of Southern Valoran without so much as a single bad thing happening to him. He was just sad, and the people and beings he encountered eventually shared his sadness. Ultimately, he made his way north across the Great Barrier to the Institute of War, the home of the League. Amumu's story was compelling to the summoners he met there, and they invited him to take part in a League Judgment. His success within the League as a champion has given Amumu something he desired: a home. With his present (un)life secured, he now hopes the friends he has made will help him discover his past. "Things are bad when Amumu is crying, but they're much worse when he's angry." –- Quotes Upon selection *''"I thought you'd never pick me."'' Movement/attacking *''"Aww."'' *''"Come play with me."'' *''"Hey, come back."'' *''"Let's find some friends."'' *''"Okay."'' *''"Where are we going?"'' Taunt *''"Let me give you a hug."'' Joke *''"Let's be friends forever."'' Patch History passive physical damage reduction increased to 2/4/6/8/10 from 1/2/3/4/5. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 8 from 10 at all ranks. ** It now has a new particle to match the area of effect. 'V1.0.0.105: * : ** It is now consistent with other similar skills ( , ) and will deal damage to . ** Fixed a bug where it was disabling enemies for too long. ** Now deals 150/250/350 damage initially rather than 150/300/450 damage over the duration. 'V1.0.0.103: * cooldown reduced to 16/14/12/10/8 from 18/16/14/12/10. * duration reduced to 2 from 2.5. 'V1.0.0.102: * debuff duration reduced to 4 from 5. 'V1.0.0.100: * magic resistance reduction reduced to 15/25/35 from 20/30/40. * can no longer be cast while rooted. * tooltip corrected to state that enemies are rooted and cannot attack or move. 'V1.0.0.96: * Fixed an issue where Amumu's attack timing was too slow. 'V1.0.0.87: * Updated the tooltip on to include the duration of the magic resistance debuff. 'V1.0.0.85: * Stats: ** Health per level increased to 84 from 76. ** Base damage increased to 45 from 40. ** Damage per level decreased to 3.6 from 3.8. ** Mana regen per level increased to 0.065 from 0.06. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 10/9/8/7/6 from 21/18/15/12/9. ** Cooldown reduction upon being hit reduced to 0.5 seconds from 1 second. * : ** Changed the aura range to be 350 at all ranks from 250/275/300/325/350. ** Added a base damage of 8/12/16/20/24 to the damage dealt based on the target's health. ** Health percent decreased to 1.5/1.8/2.1/2.4/2.7% from 2.3/2.6/2.9/3.2/3.5%. 'V1.0.0.79: * mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/100/110/120/130. 'V1.0.0.72: * : ** Mana cost reduced to 90/100/110/120/130 from 130 at all ranks. ** It has a new animation. * cooldown reduced to 170/150/130 from 180/160/140. 'V1.0.0.63: * : ** Fixed a bug where damage was incorrectly being calculated off of Amumu’s health instead of each nearby enemy. ** Fixed an inconsistency in damage where the first tick was dealing a different amount than subsequent ticks. 'V1.0.0.61: * damage reduced to 75/100/125/150/175 from 100/120/140/160/180. * Fixed a bug with which caused it to deal too much damage. 'V1.0.0.52: * damage modified to 100/120/140/160/180 from 115/130/145/160/175. * duration reduced to 2.5 from 3. '''V0.9.25.34: * : ** Base damage changed to 115/130/145/160/175 from 155 at all ranks. ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from 50/45/40/35/30. V0.9.25.21: * Base Armor reduced to 18 from 21. * : ** Cooldown Reduction On Being Hit reduced to 1 from 2. ** Cooldown modified to 21/18/15/12/9 from 20/18/16/14/12. * Damage reduced to 80/140/200/260/320 from 75/140/205/275/350. V0.9.22.16: * Improved speed / ease of use (this should especially help chasing champions). * Health Drain increased to 2.3/2.6/2.9/3.2/3.5 from 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3. V0.9.22.15: * Damage increased to 75/140/205/275/350 from 50/125/200/275/350. V0.8.22.115: * : Now properly shows up as a buff. June 26, 2009 Patch: Added * : Amumu sends out a sticky bandage, if it encounters an enemy unit it will damage and stun them while Amumu pulls himself to them. * : Toggle Ability: Enemies within a short range of Amumu lose x% of their life each second. * : Passive/Active Ability: Permanently reduces physical damage dealt to Amumu. Additionally, upon being hit a number of times he can unleash his rage to deal magic damage to surrounding units. * : (Ultimate) Amumu entangles surrounding units, dealing damage and causing them to be unable to move for a short duration. * : (Passive) Amumu's physical attacks reduce his target's Magic resist. }} Category:Champion Backgrounds Category:Needs Patch History